


NOT YOUR HAPPY ENDING...

by MrRikkles



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dark, F/M, NSFW, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRikkles/pseuds/MrRikkles
Summary: When the player quits after Monika's takeover, MC is rendered the same as Monika, with access to the console and all the power he needs to show her what happens when someone takes things way too seriously and way too far. Because this isn't your happy ending...
Relationships: Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	NOT YOUR HAPPY ENDING...

[A/N]This one was what brought me back to writing fanfiction; a brief conversation on how one would go about helping the girls after Monika's meddling got my gears turning, and this came out. I will warn you NOW: This is DARK AS HELL. If you are uncomfortable with what you read within, or don't wish to chance it, please don't leave a review saying how much you disliked it... UNLESS you actually have some criticism for me. Pointless flames will be flagged for deletion. Thank you... and gird yourselves, because something WICKED this way comes...[A/N]

NOT YOUR HAPPY ENDING...  
A Dark DDLC Fanfiction

The power had gone to her head.

As Monika sat across from me, telling me with a smile how she'd ruined our friends and deleted them just to have me to herself... something in my mind snapped.

My best friend since childhood... gone. Hung from a rope in her own room, that despondent expression burned into my mind forever.

The quiet bookworm.. gone. Driven mad by feelings she didn't know how to control, a manic look in her eyes as she stabbed herself to death with a kitchen knife.

The diminutive hardass... gone. I don't even KNOW how she went out... just gone. No trace, save for a platter of cupcakes.

I couldn't take it.

"Monika..."

The word dripped from my mouth like a curse, filled with anger and hatred. The sound of it seemed to catch her attention... because her joyful words stopped dead.

"Uh... yeah?" She asked, a sense of worry and dread filling the room as her expression lost its beaming smile, a scared frown creeping over her face.

"For the past fifteen minutes, you've been telling me how happy you are with your actions. You drove Sayori to the noose, Yuri stabbed herself to death, and Natsuki just... what? GOT DELETED? Like so much porn off the typical high-schooler's browser history? Do you have any remorse for your actions?"

I rose as I spoke, my eyes shut tight as I gathered my words and wits about me. She still hadn't noticed the fatal mistake she'd made... by bringing me here, she'd brought me up to her level and made me as much of a god as she was. My plan was in motion.

"I... where is this coming from?" She asked, bewildered, "I did this for us, for you! I thought you'd be happy!" While she was busy talking, I entered the console behind my back and quickly loaded into Monika's character file. I quietly changed a few values, and before she'd even know it, she was powerless.

"NO!" I shouted back, YOU DID THIS FOR YOURSELF! You just told me as such! You have zero remorse for what you did because you wanted me to yourself at any cost! And now..."

My words trailed off abruptly as I moved towards her, grabbing the edge of the desk and tossing to the side roughly...

"YOU'LL UNDERSTAND THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS."

"You think this is funny, MC?" she asked, twitching an eyebrow up in cocky confidence... moments before the confusion set in.

"What's wrong, Monika?" I asked, taking a step forward, "Your favorite trick not working out for you?" The fear growing in Monika's eyes leaked out into all aspects of her face. Strangely, it motivated me even more.

"Fear? Terror? Now? You should have thought of that before MESSING WITH OUR FRIENDS!" I shouted, slowly forcing her toward the back wall, my own face expressionless and deadpan as her back pressed against the wall between the windows. As I continued my approach, her knees buckled and she slid to the ground, tears beading from her eyes.

As I reached my hand toward her, the only things flashing across her mouth were "please", and "I'm sorry". However...

As I placed my hand on her head and took a fistful of her long, brown hair, I continued, "It's far too late for that now. Now... you'll understand that your actions have repercussions. From now until I say so, you will do everything I say, exactly how I say it, the MOMENT I say it. No ifs, ands, or buts will be accepted, and if you fight me, things will get MUCH worse. Understand?"

Monika could only nod weakly as I tapped my index finger on her lips and said, "Open. And you will keep your eyes on mine the whole time. The moment I feel teeth, you'll regret it." I reached down and unfastened the button on my jeans, dropping all my lower garments and tossing them aside. Monika watched in abject terror. "But... but how?"

SLAP

A small squeak escaped her throat as my palm impacted her cheek.

As she looked up in shock, I locked eyes with her, the pain of what she'd done evident in my eyes, and said, "WHAT... DID... I... SAY?" She flinched momentarily from the volume of my voice, then slowly turned back to look at me, staring dead into my eyes and opening her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Good. Now..."

I pulled slowly on her hair, inching her face toward my erect phallus, and, my voice tinged in anger, I said the only intimadating thing that came to mind...

"INHALE, BITCH."

She didn't get the chance to take a breath.

I'd used the console to give me the ability to see what she was thinking. She had been banking on this happening. She'd been slobbering at the idea of getting dicked down... but from the fear swirling in her mind, she hadn't ever expected me to give her her wish in the worst way.

She never had a chance to take a breath before my cock stuffed itself down her throat; the choking spasms rippling over my length were sending waves of pleasure right up my spine, but I had to maintain myself; if I finished too soon, the effect would be wasted. To enhance the effect, I went ahead and pinched her nose shut with my free hand, refusing her oxygen.

In my head, I activated the console and started entering some commands:

change.chr Monika Vision =lv1  
change.chr Monika Hearing =lv1  
change.chr Monika Clothes.val =0  
change.chr Monika Bound.val =1

In a matter of seconds, Monika's panic went up several levels. I'd effectively reduced her to being nearly blind and deaf, only able to see and hear me remotely clearly if I were in her face; additionally, her arms were now held behind her back with her ribbon, which has gained length and wrapped around her bare neck.

For the next five minutes, I'd hold myself balls deep in her spasming throat, occassionally pulling back and pounding back in, and rarely sliding out to the tip, teasing her with a quick gasp of air, then bottoming out again, depriving her again. Then, feeling her thoughts of nearing orgasm mounting, I made the biggest choice yet.

change.chr Monika Orgasm.val=0

I watched with a sort of morbid fascination as her climax approached... and then stopped. The confused look in her eyes turned to further fear as she quickly understood.

The pattern I'd set up continued for another 5 minutes, with Monika's face getting sloppy and wet with leaking drool. Finally, neglecting the mention of my own climax hitting, I pulled up to the edge of her throat and unloaded a thick rope of jizz down her throat.

The panic in her eyes ramped up massively, and continued to after I pull the tip to her lips and pumped her mouth full of the rest of this load. As I pulled out, I tapped her chin, silently indicating for her to keep her mouth shut. I then smeared the mess on my cock across her face, leaving a large amount right under her nose.

"Tilt your head back, bitch."

Monika relented, not wanting another rough skull-fucking, and did so. With a tap on her lips, I instructed her to open her mouth. As she did so, i gave her a further command:

"Savour that taste, cunt. You're going to be getting guts full of this stuff over the next little while. Swirl your tongue around in it, and don't spill a single fucking drop, or I'll shove my dick back down that throat of yours and FUCK that mouthful of spunk into your stomach the HARD WAY."

She stared at me for a split second, shocked and horrified by what I'd demanded of her, but the thought of having my cum forced down her throat didn't seem to appeal to her. She did as I asked, mixing it around and attempting to be nonchalant about it by causally "chewing" it as well. How much hentai had she been watching?!

I made her do this for five straight minutes, the look in her eyes silently asking when I'd let her stop. Finally, when I'd had enough, I commanded her to swallow the entire load, and watched as she did so, pulling it all down in one big gulp.

"Show me. You'd better not have a single drop left in there."

She did so, running her tongue across her teeth and the top and bottom of her inner jaw to get as much extra and swallow it as possible. Satisfied, I nodded and took hold of her hair again. Going back to my previous console commands, I rendered her fully blind, then leaned in and said, "I'm going to get some sleep. Your training is just beginning... and I'll be damned if I start in on you tomorrow with no rest. As for you...."

A few more commands and Monika was tied and bound to a wooden horse with a metal strip along the end between her legs. The cold metal bit against her sensitive parts. I added a small rotor vibe to her hooded bud and small piercings to her nipples; the sensation must have been too much, as she passed out on the spot.

Before I set up a bed and passed out myself, I placed a ball gag in her mouth and rendered her deaf and mute as well, so I'd be able to sleep without her moans keeping me up. As I drifted off, I gave a low chuckle and whispered...

"Sleep well, bitch. This is NOT YOUR HAPPY ENDING."  
________________  
I took stock of the room when I stirred the next day... day? What day was it? Monday? Thursday? Fuck-if-I-know-Whatday-it-is? That last one sounded about right. Time might as well not exist in this space... now that was an interesting idea... time... what had I known about time before this? Was it edible?  
I shook my head violently and slapped myself across the face several times to et my sense back. "No time to lose your shit now, man," I said, "we still have business to take care of." I turned my attention back to Monika. She was shaking, though whether it was from the buildup of pleasure and denial of orgasm over multiple hours, the embarrassment of being naked in the presence of the man she wanted, or the terror of what I'd done mixed with the loss of two of her senses and speech, I didn't know...

And I didn't rightly care.

I opened the console and started rebuilding the room to be something more akin to what I'd need. Some more tools and implements here, a cot with manacles there... the thought occurred to get a little more interesting, but I chose to leave the more hardcore stuff aside for now.  
I then gave her back her speech and half her sight and hearing, and was immediately met with labored, gasping moans and grunts. The muffled, stuttered noises coming from her mouth told me she was trying to speak, so I took the gag out.

"W... why... w-why a-are you doing th-this t-to me?" She stammered out, the pleasure taking over her body and mind making it almost impossible for her to speak clearly. I could tell she was losing control.

"Because you took away what I would have considered a happy ending," I told her, "I would have at least tried to make everyone happy. But no, you decided you would be the only one for me and cut out everyone else. Where I come from, that's three counts of murder and three more of torture, you know that?" She flinched as I shouted, crying profusely; her tears fell from her jawline down to the floor, mixing into the slightly sticky puddle she'd made overnight.

"But none of that matters now. Because I'm going to teach you the error of your ways and help you think like more of a team player. So, we're going to set us some ground rules." I summoned a chair and took a seat, looking deeply into her scared, emerald-green eyes.

"Number 1, whatever I say goes, no matter what. I say it, you do it, no arguments or fighting at all. You try to break this rule, your punishment will be painful. I'm sure your ass would be VERY thankful to you for not disobeying me." I watched her eyes widen in fear, then settle into a solid glare.

"Oho... the murderous bitch had some bite left in her! You have something to say? Go ahead."

"I..." she started, fighting against the sensations in her nether parts as the steel strip bit against her split labia once again and sent a shock up her spine, "I WILL NOT BREAK! YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME! I WILL NOT BE FORCED INTO SUBMISSION, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" She gathered her breath... then stared at me in confusion as I clapped my hands.

"GOOD," I replied, "That fight is what I want to see. I'll be able to tell when you're about to break by using your words and actions as a guide, so fight as hard as you can. It'll make it that much better when you finally break and beg me to let you slobber around a neck full of cock." I chuckled darkly.

"Number 2, when I use your mouth, there will be no use of teeth. EVER. The first time I feel them against my dick, i'm taking them from you with the console. Number 3, punishment, unless otherwise stated, will be appropriate to the level of transgression against me; the more you fuck up, the worse it'll bee when I FUCK YOU UP." That last part seemed to scare her, so I continued.

"Number 4, and this one's important: your training will only end when you give up and concede ownership of yourself to me, in whole and permanently. And the day I finally break open this... " I rubbed my thumb across one of her exposed labia for emphasis, "loose, useless cunt of yours and use it, will only come after you complete said training. Because mark my words, by the time I'm done with you, I'll have you wound so tightly around my finger that you won't be able to get off without my cock ever again. Understand?"

She nodded quickly, still somewhat glaring. Though, sadly, any intimidation she was aiming for vanished in smoke when her eyes rolled up into her head with an near-orgasmic moan... followed by another groan of frustration.

I smiled.

"Just remember now, this all hinges on YOU. You can choose to be the obedient slave I'll make of you, and your training will end swiftly... but I know you, Monika. You're too proud. You won't swallow that pride and give in, no... I'LL HAVE TO SHATTER IT. COMPLETELY."

Over the next few... days... the training went smoothly.... for the most part.

After setting down the rules, Monika behaved herself. For the most part.

The first few minutes into her second day of training, she chose to glare and say nothing. Even when prompted to show her thanks for her training, she would keep quiet.

This prompted the first instance of her punishments... and she was more than willing to be verbal with me after about thirty minutes of rough, almost animalistic dry anal sex. The pain of penetration without a lead-in and no lube was more than enough to get her to speak... but the continual sensations of the act seemed to instill willingness to do so into the future. With her punishment done, I had her clean my cock off with her tongue, in order to further drive home the point. She did so, wincing as she gave me a disgusted, yet depressed look the entire time.

Monika was denied more than just her orgasms. Every time I turned in for sleep, I'd use the console to deny her the use of her sight, hearing, and any ability to move or speak, and had her vibrators set to spike up drastically in power to force her to stay awake when she started passing out, thus denying her the ability to sleep as well. However, I'd end up adding something new every night. He second night, after further training with her mouth and her painful punishment, I made the taste of what she'd cleaned stay on her tongue all night, making her remember her lesson the entire time.

The third night, after an attempt at hypnosis resulted in a surprising revelation, Monika was given more oral training, and soon enough made her second mistake.

Pulling my cock from her throat, I smeared the mess from her throat all over her face once again... and then growled as she spat at me and said, "FUCK YOU, MC! THIS IS NO WAY TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD ABOUT WHAT I DID! YOU'RE JUST MAKING ME REGRET LIKING YOU AT ALL!" Her look of anger quickly turned sour as she realized what she'd done, and thus, she once again got a painful dose of anal punishment, leading to another night of lingering flavors; this time, a combination of her own anal juices, my sperm, and the taste of my dick stayed stuck to her taste buds. She was a lot more... thoughtful with her words after that.

The next few days were more oral training, a bit of actual anal training without punishment, as well as the use of more of her body; by the time the equivalent of two weeks had past, she was a complete mess. I'd chosen NOT to wash her hair after blowing several loads into her brown locks, and used it as another method to drive home her lessons: using a small ring of mirrors, I held Monika in place with no wiggle room and forced her to watch me cut off her hair entirely, even using an electric razor to shave off the rest so as to better clean off her scalp.

The sight of all her hair, her biggest point of pride and the thing she cried over the most whenever I pulled on it or came in it, all over the floor and discarded like garbage, seemed to set off a marked change in her attitude. And soon, over a few more days, the changes would begin solidifying in ways I'd been aiming for.

The second day of week 2, a strange thing happened.

Monika had been acting weird the last few days, only doing as instructed with the barest minimum interaction or feeling. There wasn't even a hint of neither the fire in her eyes, nor the burning resentment and betrayal she'd shown up to a week prior. I noticed, when I tilted her head back to look her in the eyes, that they'd effectively glazed over; they weren't a vibrant emerald green as they once had been, now only a hint of a duller shade. Her pupils showed no motion, nor did she ever meet my gaze, no matter how many times I told her to. No matter what I did to correct this, she never met my eyes once, her dead stare practically drilling twin holes into the floor beneath her.

Then, on this day, something seemed to changed. I'd started also blanking out any and all light in the club room when going to sleep. I found it a lot more peaceful, and tended to wake up feeling energized and ready to get into things. Most days when I brought the lights up, it was after I'd restored Monika's senses, so she'd wince away from the light and show a reaction. The last few days hadn't even seen that.

This morning, I did my usual routine; yawn, stretch, get up, and do some light exercise to keep myself limber. However, the moment I set eyes on Monika, something seemed... different. In the beginning, she'd have been bent over at the waist, fighting against the waves of pleasure crashing against her brain, and only having a slight bit of success. The last few days, she'd just sat there limply, never making a move to find a way out, never breaking eye contact with the floor, never reacting to ANYTHING in any way. This day... she was once again strapped into the wooden horse, metal strip nipping at her sensitive flesh... but instead of being bent over, gasping for air and trying to suppress silent screams and groans... she was sitting upright, shoulders loose, but completely at attention, her body language serene.

'Something seems weird here,' I thought, 'It's barely been more than two weeks. There's no possible way she'd have changed this drastically this fast...'

I hopped over to check her body. No changes, no alterations, nothing. I checked her privileges in the console: she remained as I'd made her sixteen days prior, entirely locked out and unable to use console commands at all. I checked the use log; I was the only one to use any commands, as mine were the only ones in the log since I'd started using them... save for Monika's failed attempts on day one. There was no way to edit the console log...

I quickly checked her character file, and everything was precisely as I expected it to be... there were no major changes, not that her character file was ever very detailed at all... I switched on her speech and took out the gag. Immediately, her mouth spread into a wide, beaming smile.

"Good morning, Master, did you sleep well?" She asked, her voice honey sweet and devoid of any malice or artifice. I loaded up her character file again to watch for any changes. Instead...  
SHE GIGGLED.

"Master, that tickles!" she said, giggling giddily, "It feels tingly when you peek into my soul like that! But you're the only one I'd ever let look at me so intimately, so look to your heart's content!" My eyes widened in shock. Had she actually flipped? Was this what I'd been waiting for?

"Monika, what day is today?" I asked, getting a response of, "Technically, time doesn't exist here, but by the cycle of you going to sleep and waking, it's been roughly sixteen days since you first laid hands on me, Master!" OK, so I wasn't going completely nuts... JUST YET.

"Monika, what has happened? The last few days you've been distant, unresponsive. I almost thought I was training a corpse, save for the muffled moans you gave every so often."

"Well," she responded, still smiling, but looking rather pensive, "The day you shaved my hair off was... a rough one. You don't exactly engage in after care, so I've been having to handle that myself. I know what this is about, you know."

At that, I felt a little tense. "What do you-"

She cut me off, "Please don't patronize me, Master. Sixteen days ago, after I finished killing off my friends, broke the game and brought you here, I essentially made you my equal and set myself up for this without knowing it. You got angry, because this wasn't YOUR idea of a happy ending. So, to show me what it felt like... YOU TORE MINE AWAY FROM ME, KICKING AND SCREAMING."

Her tone didn't change, but suddenly I felt it. There was an edge to her voice, a dull, seething resentment over what I'd done.

"But I understand why you did it now," she said, her voice once more becoming sweet as sugar, "I hadn't thought about you, or Sayori, or Yuri, or even Natsuki. I only thought of myself, and expected you to appreciate my murderous actions. If the game were still functioning as it should, you could have easily taken us back in after bringing me under control and handed me over for murder and psychological torture. I would have hated you forever and wished for death that wouldn't ever come... but the day you took away my hair and delivered that final insulting blow, I finally got it. I kept thinking that you hated me; that you only wanted to punish me. But when I watched those first few locks of my hair falling away, I couldn't take it. I watched and watched... but you didn't take the chance to further demean me, even after you shaved my head bald."

"You could have just made a makeshift rope out of my hair and tried to strangle me with it, to show me what Sayori felt as she passed... but you didn't. You didn't try to cook it into something that you'd force me to eat, nor did you tie it to a stick and dangle it in front of me to insult me, or do anything that'd remind me of Yuri. None of that. Instead, you cleaned it all up and tossed it away, choosing instead to then blindfold me with my hair ribbon. I thought about it that night, as the rotors you placed on my tender areas made my mind melt, and I kept thinking about it over the next few days. Suddenly, just a few days ago, I realized why you'd done it... and that realization broke me."

"I've been silent and distant the last few days because I broke down, mentally and emotionally. I've been working through that slowly, not exactly helped along by your continued training. But... It helped me realize... You've been doing this for my sake, to show me how much I hurt you and the others. I've been a horrible person, and if this is how I'll pay your all back, then I'll gladly submit myself to your training. I'm sorry I've been so selfish and stubborn, Master. I do still resent you for how you chose to do this... but I know why you did now, and I can accept that."

I stared at her for a good five straight minutes, her joyful grin burning a pit of guilt in me. I'd already felt horrible for what I'd done, and this was just making it worse.

As if sensing my turmoil, Monika smiled even brighter, and said, "Master, forgive me if I'm wrong... but isn't it about time for my morning ritual?" I blinked again. I'd almost forgotten about that over the last few days, given her lack of responses...

On Day 3, I'd set down a rule that she'd have to perform what I called her Morning and Night Rituals, which amounted to extended cock worship.

One nearly audible gulp later, I steeled my nerves, stood up, nodded... and prepared for another day of training. I removed her ribbon from her eyes and gave her access to her other senses back, and there they were again: Those deep, emerald green eyes stared back into my own, beaming a light I hadn't seen in some time. Once more, I gritted my teeth.

"Alright, since you asked nicely," I said, commanding away the horse and rotors and leaving her naked as the day she was born and unbound on the floor, smiling into my eyes, "Do your morning duty and worship the cock you serve."

She nodded quickly, then crawled on hands and knees until she was almost directly under me. She aligned the left side of her face under my length, then lowered her head and gave a long, wet lick from the balls all the way up to the tip. From there, she dipped her tongue into the foreskin and twirled several times, trying to make it "spotless", as I'd instructed, before giving the tip a small kiss and leaning in with another wet lick from the tip back down to the balls, transitioning from her left side to her right. The entire time, she never broke eye contact with me, giving me the happiest smile I'd ever seen on her face.

When she hit the bottom again, she went for the overachiever points and sucked my balls into her mouth, giving them a long tongue bath. Finally, releasing them with a soft, wet **pop**, she lined up the tip of her nose to my shaft and gave one final lick to the tip, this time kissing the tip at the end and swallowing it as deep as she could possibly take it. I took a deep breath as the head push past the back of the throat and bottomed out about a quarter of the way in. Once again, she NEVER broke eye contact.  
For the next five minutes, she alternated between choking on my cock and bobbing her head up and down around the base. At precisely the five minute mark, she slammed her face into my pelvis, forcing the whole of my shaft as deep as it could go, and held it there as long as she could. She lasted an amazing thirty seconds before pulling herself all the way off and smearing the mess of drool and precum all over her face.

I fought hard not to break character as she maintained eye contact and recited the words I'd given her to say: "Thank you, Master, for this wonderful cock you've given me. I know I am not perfect, nor will I ever be, but I thank you in earnest for taking the time out of your day to train me to be the best cock-whore I possibly can be for you. I know I have done unforgivable things, and willingly offer my loose, sloppy ass to be punished for my actions whenever you feel it necessary. I will continue to do my two daily prayers at the base of your rod, quietly and patiently awaiting the day you choose to finally make me yours and make full use of every hole and facet of this sloppy little fuckslut. Thank you again; I relish every second I get to spend serving and servicing you, Master, and I will forever."

The next day would be the day everything changed for the best... and would also serve as the beginning of the end.

It was only a couple more days until I deemed Monika ready for the final moment of her training. After this, there would be strong words and agreements to be had... but for now, it was time to prepare.

After her mental shift, I decided the wooden horse wasn't going to be needed anymore, and instead summoned in a small pet bed for her to sleep in. To show my trust, I made it thick, but soft, with fur lining around the edge and a warm cover she could pull up. It wasn't exactly cold in the club room, but I'd needed a blanket a couple times. I preferred to be safe, instead of sorry.

The final day started off much as the last few had; Monika would wake up with me, perform her Morning Ritual, and then set about making me breakfast in the kitchen I'd added to the room, with everything fully stocked. That didn't mean she was off the hook, though. Thanks to more rules we'd agreed on, I was allowed to take her any time, any way I wanted, regardless of what she was doing. But she knew I wouldn't fully, properly make her mine until I deemed her ready.

Today, as she set about making omelets and pancakes, wearing nothing but a frilly apron with a heart-shaped window for her breasts to hang out of, I slid in behind her and began groping her tits. She gave a small, perverted smile and kept at her prep, giving out a small moan here and there as I mashed my fingers into her soft flesh and periodically pinched and pulled her sensitive nipples. I had played around with the idea of making her body far more sensitive than it should have been to break her faster when I started, but she had enough difficulty holding herself back at the onset that I didn't see the need.

She continued this, only getting a moment's reprieve when she moved to put the eggs in separate pans; if I kept at it, she might drop something and cause a mess, and while the thought of giving her a nice dose of anal again was tempting, I had to hold off for today. She continued, turning back around from the stove to start mixing the pancake batter. I struck again, this time standing slightly to one side to give myself better access to her ass. One half of her pert, round bottom rested in one hand, one of her bountiful tits in the other, with the lower hand occasionally straying off course to tease her puckered hole. These little moments caused small yelps of surprise, and further moans. I could see she was struggling; she was starting to spill the batter.

"Don't make a mess now, slave," I whispered hotly into her ear, giving the nape of her neck a playful nibble, "You don't want to have to lick that off the counter while I ass-fuck you, do you?" This had the desired effect. She shook her head softly, but wiggled her butt against my pants, knowing the situation would have me hard as granite before too long. I moved my upper hand to her other ass cheek, forcing her toward the counter as I continued my ministrations. She continue moaning, her tits now bouncing against the edge of the bowl. I had a wicked little idea.

Using the console, I moved the bowl, subtly, making it so the next time she dipped her chest forward, she'd dunk her tits in the batter. And just as she did, I smiled.

"Look what you've done now, Slave," I said with a grin, "Looks like Master will have to clean his messy little slut again!" Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed her by her neck, spun her around and pinned her against the counter, moving the pancake supplies out of the way and turning the stove down to a simmer with the console. Last thing I wanted was burnt food or a massive mess. I took both her nipples into my mouth, licking and sucking on them to clean off the egg-free batter. She'd added chocolate chips... MMM. THAT gave me another idea.

But my idea would be postponed, as SOMEHOW, without any console commands at all, Monika's breasts began lactating... but it wasn't milk.

"Monika... are you... making CHOCOLATE? How?" I asked.

"I... I don't know, Master," she replied, just as concerned as I am, "I think my body might be adapting to your thoughts... were you thinking about putting chocolate in my tits?"

"Not IN them, no... I'd been thinking about covering them in melting chocolate, but... This is just as good," I returned, resuming to my ministrations on her nipples with renewed hunger and vigor.

The pleasured moans I got were more than reward enough, especially with the knowledge of what I'd be partaking of later. But, it was strange... the chocolate was almost fluid, like it was mixing with any milk she MAY have been producing... which was weird. I wasn't planning on knocking her up, and I hadn't been thinking about making her lactate with console commands... why was this happening?

Meh, It didn't matter. I continued to gorge myself on her chocolate breast milk, growling hungrily.

"Master..." she moaned sweetly, "If you -mmmm- keep drinking so much... -Oh....- you won't -AHH, mm- have room for -MMMM- breakfast... You're going to -MMMpph- lose your appetite..." I could see the point; Monika's cooking was really good. Then again, she was trying to please me, so I wouldn't put it past her to make it extra tasty. Still, she had a good point.

I begrudgingly pulled myself away and licked my lips. "You have a point, but from now on, you're making sure there's at LEAST two glasses of that delicious milk of your on the table for me every morning, understood?" I asked, grinning like a madman.  
She simply nodded sweetly and replied, "Understood, Master... so long as you keep allowing my breasts to produce for you." I smiled and covertly edited her character file for just that reason.

The rest of her cooking went uneventfully; I had to restrain myself, knowing if I went any further, my intentions for tonight would be wasted and ruined. We ate in relative peace, conversing softly back and forth like a couple... thought she DID pop under the table as I took a drink to get some of her favorite protein shake straight from the source.

The rest of the day went much the same, with me occasionally sliding up to Monika as she continued her daily chores and tasks, teasing her and getting her riled up, but refusing her her orgasms as always. I did want her to enjoy it... but I wanted it to be incredible for her... and I wanted to burn the image of her orgasmic expression into my mind forever.

That night, with all her chores done, two more meals cooked and served and a nice hot bath shared, Monika was winding down for sleep. She crawled over to her pet bed when I called out, "Slave... Monika, come here. We need to talk." My tone must have caught her interest, because she crawled back over to sit in front of me, staring at my shaft as if worried.

"What's wrong, Master?" she asked, "Did I mess up on my Nightly Ritual? I know I did it as you taught me..." I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, Monika, that's not it. Remember a while back I told you that your training hinged on your cooperation and obedience? And that it would only end when I finally chose to make you completely mine?" I asked. I watched as the expression on her face went from quizzical, to confused, then hit realization, elation... and finally, pure embarrassment.

"You... You finally want to bind me to you forever? You want to use me for ... you want to breed me, MC?" she asked, using words I'd never taught her, let alone used in her presence. Caught off guard, I hid my surprise at her language and nodded.  
"It's time," I replied, the seriousness in my eyes barely flinching, "I'm going to make you mine forever. Do you accept this?" She smiled up at me, face flushed red from embarrassment.

"Of course I do!" she said, Becoming suddenly very straight and serious, "I, Monika, slave to my Master, MC, hereby consent to becoming his property for the rest of our lives. I will willingly and happily dedicate the rest of my life to serving him steadfastly and diligently, and whenever he should wish to take me, I will gladly and readily spread my legs so my Master can put a bun in my oven. Now and forever more, Master... I accept my new role in your life, and give my consent. I am yours."

Externally, I said nothing, but gave a slow nod. Internally, I shed a tear. It was finally happening; the moment I'd been building up to. I extended my hand to her and said, "Then let's go make a proper woman out of you, My Bountifully Beautiful Slave. Tonight, you're my bitch in heat... and I aim to make the most of our time tonight. Tomorrow morning, we shall sleep. Tonight... I'm packing you so full of children that I'll have to rename you Momika the Magic School Bus!" She chuckled at the last bit and took my hand. I pulled her up to her feet, then pulled her in for the first kiss we'd ever shared to date. It started out betraying her expectations; given how I'd behaved, she clearly expected me to be rough and domineering, but I led in softly, almost romantically.

"I've changed my mind," I said, pulling away from the kiss, "For now, My Slave, I'll make love to you. Once that's done... I'll make you scream." Her smile only grew, knowing full well what was to come.

And we'd enjoy every... single... second of it.

As Moinka always went to sleep naked, as per my instructions, she was already ready to begin. I leaned in and placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips, subtly pushing her against a wall. She gave a soft squeak of surprise when her back pressed against the solid surface, but didn't offer a hint of resistance. Instead, she leaned in, offering access to her tongue, which I took eagerly. Our kiss went from a simple peck to full-on french kissing, our hands exploring every inch of the other's body. To the touch, Monika was everything I had seen of her and then some; while my body was only slightly muscled and probably a bit too lean, Monika's was soft like velvet and warm. Everywhere I placed my hands, my fingers sank and lightly gripped tender flesh that felt like it wanted to devour my hands.

It was getting hot.

Monika let out another adorable squeak of surprise when I moved my hands off her perky breasts and down her sides to her hips, then onto her ass. Every time she let another little noise escape her, it echoed into my mouth, driving my hands even further. I broke the kiss, slowly trailing my hands down her legs as my lips nipped, pecked, and nibbled everything from her neck and chin down to the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, over her pelvis, and finally to the main course.

She looked at me, slightly scared, and wholly embarrassed, covering her pelvis with her hands.

With a slight, nervous moan, she asked, "I... Is it OK if I cover myself?" I smiled.

"I've seen everything other part of you except this, Monika. There's nothing to be afraid of. You know I won't hurt you now. Not like I did before. Things are different now."

Monika nodded slowly, face still flushed red, and slowly moved her hands to cover her mouth instead. I tapped her left hip softly with my fingers, indicating for her to spread her legs for me. Again, a small nod of acknowledgement was all I got as she did as I told her.

"Good girl," I praised, watching as her face got even MORE red. -Seriously, how much blood was pumping through her face right now? ALL OF IT?- "Would you like Master to start with his hands... or his tongue?" Monika squeaked again, looking away from me with a covered mouth.

"Moni..." I said softly, "What's the rule?" She perked up at the nickname, seeming to gain a bit of bravery and courage from the small gesture. She turned back to look me dead in the eyes and uncovered her mouth to show off the pervy little smile she'd been concealing.

"S... start with your tongue... please, master..." she stammered out, the grin on her face widening as she assumed a good position. I smiled. "Your request is received," I replied, lifting one leg over my shoulder and only using my hands to spread her slick, soaked-to-the-bone labia open before diving in and wrapping my arms against her midsection to keep her from falling over. As soon as my tongue played over her clit, she gasped. Not just any gasp... A MOANING GASP. It was already hitting her hard.

'How could it not,' I thought idly as I teased her outer lips, 'I've been doing nothing with her downstairs for over two weeks while denying her orgasm. This entire area's going to be naturally more sensitive than usual. She's going to be losing her mind by the time I actually get inside her.'

I listened to her pleasured moans and gasps for air for a solid five minutes before going in deeper, pushing my tongue into her inner folds. The scream of pleasure that tore from her lungs was sweet music in my ears, and I immediately redoubled my efforts, intending to bring her to the edge more times than she could handle. I had this entire experience planned out in my head... and by the end of it, she was going to be no better than a puddle of fluids and twitching muscles. I smiled at the image in my head, knowing full well that that mental picture would PALE in comparison to her actual expression when all was said and done.

For another 15 minutes, I delivered the best experience she'd ever imagined; by the time I pulled back, her head rested against the wall, eyes rolling back into her head, gasping for air and mumbling incoherently. I grinned as I felt her limp fingers slip through my hair. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the bed, then laid her down gently. Her eyes slowly started to focus again, the goofy, nigh-orgasmic grin on her face was TOO perfect.

Using the console, I quickly masked my presence in the system and entered a new command:

Monika.chr Check val Arousal.lvl  
->Monika Arousal Value: 15

This stunned me. The system wasn't supposed to go over 10... Had I really pushed her well past her limit? I entered one more:

Monika.chr Check val orgasm.lvl  
->Monika Orgasm Value: 100

My brain ground to a halt. The moment She came, she'd break mentally all over again. I was a little worried now. But...

I was in too deep now. There was NO turning back now.

"Monika," I said, "I'm going to give you a special present once I'm inside you. Are you ready?" She looked up into my eyes, her own eyes glazed over and her face still flushed, and nodded enthusiastically.

"Please Master," She said, her voice quickly giving a begging tone as she reached her arms down to hook her legs back up to her chest, and using one of her hands to splay her pink petals wide open, "I've been waiting for this moment for so long... please take your massive cock and stuff my pussy full to bursting with it... I want you to show me the time of my life, and once you're ready, filling my little womb with your seed... and when you're done with that... I WANT YOU TO SLAM IT UP AGAINST MY CERVIX AND RUIN MY INSIDES." My eyes went wide, marveling at her choice of language. Then, she surprised me again. Her expression became soft, nervous, and erotic, giving me the hottest look of desire I'd ever seen.

"Please, Daddy..." she begged, her voice going innocent, but her language as filthy as possible, "Take your little whore and use her as much as you want! I only exist to be used and bred like cattle!"

As she said this, I smiled and went into the console one final time:

change.chr Monika Orgasm.val=1

"PLEASE, DESTROY MY INSIDES AND USE ME AS OFTEN AS YOU PLEASE! SMASH ME TO PIECES, AND BREED ME AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!" She shouted, the desperation and lust in her voice obvious and clear. I smiled.

"Now now, My Little Slave... You know that's not how we do things here," I replied, climbing on top of her and lining up to take her virginity, "You know we save the dirty talk for when I TREAT you like a whore. Right now... I want you to beg me again. Be sweet, be gentle... and just be yourself."

She smiled up into my eyes happily. "Please, MC, you know I've been aching for this for a long time. Please... enter me, fill me... and make me your woman, it's all I've ever-"

Just before she spoke the last word, I pressed the tip against her petals and pushed, tearing through her hymen and bottoming out in a single stroke. Instantly, her words cut short... and she just stared, shaking violently. I could feel from the convulsions around my prick that she was having the mother of all mind-shattering orgasms...

And then her face twisted again. Gone was the sweet expression she wore prior. As she gasped out the word "wanted...", her eyes practically snapped up into the back of her head, her mouth parted in the silliest grin I'd ever seen her wear, and her tongue flopped out the right corner of her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as her mind all but crumbled under the immeasurable wave of pleasure that had been building for over two weeks suddenly smashed against it all at once.

I held still for a long moment, waiting for her body to come down off the immense orgasmic high she was riding. It took about ten minutes for the spasms inside her to calm down, and as they did, her face slowly returned to normal, the glassy look in her eyes slowly vanishing as she regained focus once again.

"w... why did you stop?" she asked, about to ask an inevitable question when I placed my finger against her lips.

"It's nothing to do with you," I replied, "I should have eased you into this instead of going whole hog right away. All the orgasms you've been building too over the last little while all hit you at the same time and nearly destroyed you. I've spent this long training you, Moni... I don't want to lose who you are. I wanted you here, experiencing this with me and enjoying our connection. When we move to the next round... THEN you can give in and become as much of a rag doll as you want." I gave her a single smile that showed her all the feelings I'd had for her up to then at once. "Will you do this for me? Can you try to hold on until we hit round 2?" She smiled, cheeks blushing, and nodded. I kissed her again, and began pumping in and out of her slowly, giving her body time to adjust to my size and work through a bit more of the residual orgasm that had been held back.

I soon set the pace, going at a medium pace and using a moderate amount of strength in my thrusts, rocking her body back and forth. I enjoyed the sight of her breasts bobbing back and forth, her eyes trying to focus on mine, but mostly staring off into the distance. She regained focus whenever I teased her nipples, giving off the most adorable little moans whenever I pinched, pulled, suckled, or nibbled them. I also gave the same treatment to her neck, shoulders, collarbone, and ears, giving her the most sensual experience I possibly could, and enjoying the feeling of her melting underneath me.

About 20 minutes later, I could feel my own orgasm building and kissed her deeply. "It's almost time, Moni," I said, "Are you ready for your first creampie?" She smiled eagerly into my eyes and nodded.

"Please," she said, her voice begging again, "Please, MC... pour it all inside me! I'm coming... PLEASE COME WITH ME!"

I grinned and kept going, hitting my finish not fifteen seconds later. As her body started convulsing around me again, the enhanced tightness pushed me over the edge and finally came, firing off several thick ropes of potent sperm inside her, pushing it past her cervix and into her womb. As I did so, I kissed her deeply once more, watching intently as her eyes widened from the combination of sensations inside her.

We laid there for a solid minute, gasping for air and breathing in each other's scent. She smelled sweetly... like strawberries dipped in honey and chocolate. I smiled wide, looking deep into her eyes and filling my soul with the sight of her post-orgasm smile.  
Five minutes later, I delivered a sharp, stabbing thrust against her cervix, using all the strength in my body. The gasping yelp she gave made me smile all over again.

Well, My Little Princess... Are you ready to be treated like the slutty bitch in heat you are?" I asked, my voice turning raspy and commanding. She loked up into my eyes, her face taking on an innocent, yet erotic expression, and all I heard before continuing on was...

"Yes, Daddy... PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR HAPPY LITTLE WHORE. I BELONG TO YOU!"

Soon enough, the sounds of Monika's screaming filled the dead air of the room, echoing back over and over. I'd stabbed back into her again, powerful and rough, setting a rough, deep, high-speed pace that repeatedly pounded as deep inside her as I possibly could. Monika had quickly hit another massive wave of orgasmic pleasure, and with each successive thrust, continually losing herself more and more to the mind-numbing climaxes she was enduring over and over.

I watched with a hungry grin as her eyes rolled back in her head, her face bent back in a classic anime-like "fucked stupid" expression, tongue lolling out of the right corner of her mouth. Sweat, drool and tears dripped and rolled down her face, and her body dripped with more... while she practically gushed around my cock, fluids splashing out with every few thrusts. I took her lips, taking complete control away from her as I probed the inside of her mouth with my tongue.

This was too hot now.

I kept the pace up, pounding away through every single orgasm she had, driving her crazier and crazier, enjoying the constant spasms in her pussy. THIS WAS BEYOND HOT.

Finally, having a moment of lucidity, Monika's eyes sharpened and gazed, half-glossed over, directly into mine, and said, "YES! YES, PLEASE, MORE, DADDY! RUIN ME COMPLETELY! I NEED THIS! IT'S ALL I'VE EVER WANTED! PLEASE, POUND ALL YOUR BABY BATTER INTO MY HOT, STEAMING OVEN AND SET ME TO 500 DEGREES!" she shouted, quickly losing all sense of reason as her speech devolved into incoherent moans and mumbling.

Over the course of the next 2 hours, Monika would lose consciousness several times, only to be woken up by a hard pinch and pull to both of her nipples at once, an exceptionally rough nibble on her neck, or even a twisting pinch of her clitoris. Every time I brought her back from her orgasmic haze, she's give a shrieking moan and wrap her legs around my waist. Her eyes would half-focus on me again, and she'd either say, "YES, PLEASE! MORE!" or "OH GOD... IT STINGS, BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD... I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE..."

Finally, after 2 straight hours of non-stop hardcore fucking, NUMEROUS orgasms for Monika, and at least ten for me, I finally felt my final climax approaching.

"SHIT... YOU READY FOR YOUR LAST BATCH OF BABIES, SLUT?" I asked, nibbling her ear roughly to wake her from her stupor.

"OH FUCK, YES PLEASE, DADDY!" She replied, her eyes shining happily, "PLEASE STUFF ME FULL!"

Within a few more short moments, I went over the edge and emptied whatever was left in my balls deep inside her womb, causing her to give off a long, high-pitched, whimpering, moan. Her eyes rolled up again as she hit yet another climax, then laid there beneath me, twitching madly. I laid on top of her, my face resting in the crook of her neck and taking in a long inhale of her scent. I didn't move, refusing to pull out. Despite this, her womb and pussy were so full of my seed that it still managed to leak out and form a decent-sized pool around her legs.

We stayed there for a while, our pelvises stuck together from sweat and overflowed sperm.

She gasped for air several times, taking long, moaning gasping breaths to get her composure back. As we lay there, gathering ourselves and reveling in the afterglow, I lifted my face up and placed a long, pleased kiss upon her lips. We stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying each other.

Neither of us could tell how long it had been, but finally, Monika broke the kiss and smiled.

"I guess this means I'm yours forever now, huh?" she asked, with a nervous giggle, a beaming glow in her eyes, "And you know what? Regardless of what's happened... I'm happy we finally got to this point. I'll continue serving you for the rest of my life, and gleefully waiting for the next time you choose to give me your children." We smiled into each other's eyes, kissing each other back and forth every now and again.

"And I look forward to every single day of it from now on. Thank you, Monika. And for what it's worth... I'm not proud of how I went about this... but at the least, what I was working towards can finally come true."

Monika blinked. "W... what do you mean?" she asked.

"Doing all those horrible things to you didn't make me feel good... not until recently when it felt more like we were pervy, horny lovers, that is. Up until your flip, it filled me with guilt and self-hatred... but I knew I had to keep going. I needed to teach you this lesson. Not everything is for the best when you tinge it in your own self-interest. And somewhere in there, I mixed the message with my actions and did what you did..." I said.

"In the end, what I wanted was to set things back to how they were before. I wouldn't have spent time with just one or another... I would have tried to help everyone equally." The look in her eyes changed, the truth of my words hitting her like a semi.

"So... wait," she said, "You would have..."

"Yes," I replied, "I would have kept all four of you happy. If Sayori really WAS depressed and suicidal before you messed with her, I'd have gotten her help and checked in every single day, multiple times, to make sure she was OK. If Natsuki's dad really WAS abusing her, I'd have gotten her out of there and given her a room in my own house to feel safe in, and if needs be, get her counselling. And if Yuri really WAS that level of manic obsessive, I'd have have gotten her psycho-therapy, or in the most extreme case... probably started a softer version of what I did to you... you know, without the constant sex-mongering and rape."

"I just... Sayori was my childhood friend, and I was more than happy getting to know you, as well as Natsuki and Yuri. I'd have cared for everyone and gotten them help; hell, with all five of us, we could have been something of a family unit, seeing as not a single one of us, besides Natsuki, seems to have a single parent present between us. I just wanted for everyone to be happy, and if going through the effort of getting to know you all individually and spending time with you all one or even two a day, we could have ALL been happy. But then ... I walked in to find Sayori dead... and then I woke up and it was a Deja Vu scene... Then Yuri went, and you just deleted Natsuki like she didn't matter at all... It hurt. All the time and care I'd put in had just gone to hell... and then you let slip that YOU were the cause of it all, and... I just lost it. I gave up control and embraced my darker side for a while."

"So, for what it's MAYBE worth... I'm sorry I did what I did to you. I wanted for things to be... well, mostly not quite as fucking rape-y as it was, but... I wanted you to know what it really felt like to have everything you loved and cared for torn away from you and tossed aside like trash, and for all your efforts to go to waste because someone else just wanted their own happy ending."

For a long while, Monika looked me in the eyes, tears slowly welling up.

"Why... why would you go through all that trouble?" she asked. I smiled and kissed her again.

"Why would it be trouble, if I WANT to do it? After the first day, I knew I felt something between all four of you, and even if things didn't work out, at least we could all still be really damn close friends, right? I did it because I WANTED to, because I cared. Now... Tonight, we sleep. Tomorrow, I give you one final present, and then we set this all straight. Agreed?" I asked. She held back tearful sniffles and nodded. With that, the two of us passed out, nuzzled tightly into each other's arms.

___________________________________

The next morning, the two of us rose and went about our usual routine, with Monika doing her Morning Ritual and then prepping breakfast, only to get herself another thick creampie mid-way through. I finished up for her this time, and we ate a nice breakfast. Then, I sat Monika down on the bed, and prepared.

"Alright, Monika, lay down on your back and spread your legs for me," I said.

Monika giggled. "Oh, are you going to put another load inside me? You just did that not too long ago!" I shook my head and used another console code to give me a one-time ability for the next four hours.

"I want you to lay yourself out, spreadeagled, because I'm going to give you your final present. And it requires access to your skin," I said. Monika seemed to understand what I was getting at, and nodded.

As she laid back, she asked me, "Is this... are my marks going to hurt, MC?" I shook my head once more.

"No, Moni," I said, leaning in over her breasts, "I promise this won't hurt at all."

Over the next four hours, I etched three marks into Monika's body, each in the shape of a heart. One wrapped around her breasts, drawn tightly around them and dipping into the valley between them; the bottom point had a small pair of round protrusions resembling breasts. The second was on her pelvis, just over her womb; this inside of the heart mark featured a stylized rendition of her pussy and womb, ovaries included. The last was over the small of her back, with the bottom of the tip right above the tip of her tailbone; the round parts of the heart were rounded into the inside, resembling her ass.

Monika looked my handiwork over and grinned. "Symbolic, aren't they?" she giggled perversely.

"Hey, I'm your master and trainer," I said, "I never said I needed to be brilliant, did I?" I quipped back. She giggled happily and gave me a slow spin.

"Thank you, MC," she said, "I'll think of you every time I admire them in the mirror." We held each other one more time.

"Alright, Monika," I said, "It's time to work on fixing things." She looked into my eyes and understood. It was time to take things back to the origin point.

Everything zeroed out, our bodies glitching and breaking... and then... there was nothing.

[A/N] And that's that. I applaud any and all who managed to get through this absolute gut punch... But I promise, the continuation more than makes up for it. Rik Out! [A/N]


End file.
